El Bandido Gallardo
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción de 'The Dapper Highwayman' escrita originalmente por mothergoddamn. De regreso a casa de la universidad durante las vacaciones de verano, Kurt decide darle un aventón a un autoestopista... Y recibe algo más que un poco de compañía durante el viaje.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Bandido Gallardo**

**Capítulo 1.**

Existía la ligera posibilidad de que Kurt hubiera tomado una mala decisión.

Tenía que haber tomado un vuelo a Lima de regreso de la Universidad. Tenía haber escuchado a su padre.

"_Escucha, desde un principio no me agradó la idea de que regresaras en el auto. Pero por lo menos Finn iba a estar contigo. No me gusta pensar que vas a estar solo. Es un viaje muy largo, hijo"._

"_Finn tuvo una pelea con Rachel, Papá. Y quería verla lo antes posible. ¡Tengo veintiuno! ¡Voy a estar bien!"_

"_De todas formas no entiendo por qué quieres manejar. Sólo porque una vez te tocó un poco de turbulencia"._

"_¡No fue sólo un poco de turbulencia, Papá! Fue como una de esas películas protagonizadas por Steven Seagal". Le respondió Kurt. "¡Pude haber muerto! Además va a ser divertido. Intrépido"._

"_Realmente no eres del tipo intrépido, hijo", le dijo su padre riendo entre dientes, "Sólo te pido que te cuides, ¿sí? Regresa aquí en una pieza"._

Así que ahí estaba, manejando bajo la intensa lluvia, luchando contra el aburrimiento y tratando de no acabarse todo el oxígeno del auto con un bostezo. Ahogando un bostezo más, jugueteó con el sintonizador. Quien haya sido el que inventó los programas de opinión seguramente odiaba a todos los que poseían sentido del oído. Dándose por vencido, decidió dejar una estación de música country. No porque disfrutara particularmente de esa música, pero era eso o caer en una zanja.

¿Por qué todo se veía igual en ese lugar? Empezaba a creer que iba a quedarse ciego de puro aburrimiento. Ni siquiera había visto otros autos en más de una hora. Fue por eso que le sorprendió ver al autoestopista a un lado de la carretera.

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó en voz alta, observando a la figura en la distancia. Era un hombre joven que cargaba un bolso de lona y tenía un pulgar levantado hacia la carretera. ¡Iba a pescar un resfriado de muerte con este clima!

Kurt se mordió el labio. No podía darle un aventón. Era una locura, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal que se había escapado de algún manicomio y ahora deambulaba por el país asesinando gente al estilo Buffalo Bill?

No.

O sea. En serio. No _podía_.

¡Pero iba a morir ahí afuera! Lo que de alguna forma convertía a _Kurt_ en un asesino, y no había más autos y estaba lloviendo a cántaros y… Oh, acababa de pasarlo.

Bueno, _realmente_ no podía haberlo llevado, si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber acabado con un garfio clavado en la espalda. Wes Craven tenía la culpa de todo. Seguramente todos los que pasaban al muchacho pensaban lo mismo, _si_ es que alguien lo había pasado, después de todo ese era el estereotipo. Kurt comenzó a sentirse culpable. A este paso, el chico iba a quedarse ahí toda la noche.

"_Realmente no eres del tipo intrépido, hijo". _Escuchó la voz de su Papá en su mente y sin detenerse a pensarlo, pisó los frenos. Kurt le iba a enseñar quién era intrépido. Comenzó a retroceder y se detuvo cuando vio que el autoestopista se acercaba corriendo a la puerta. Estirándose hacia el otro lado de su auto, Kurt bajó la ventana del copiloto.

"Hey", gritó, esforzándose para hacerse escuchar por encima del viento. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Grangeville?" Le respondió el autoestopista.

"¡Me queda de paso!", le dijo Kurt. "La puerta está abierta, ¡sube!"

El chico le obsequió una gran sonrisa, abrió la puerta y subió al auto. "Por Dios. ¡No creí que alguien fuera a detenerse!" le dijo, levantando el bolso de lona. "¿Puedo poner esto en la parte de atrás?"

"¡No!" Gritó Kurt cuando el joven empezaba a empujar su bolso en medio de los dos asientos. "¡No puedes poner eso encima de un Vivienne Westwood!"

El autoestopista pestañeó. Una. Dos veces. Y luego miró el asiento de atrás. "¡Oh! ¿Tu abrigo? ¡Ya veo!"

Kurt se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico era lindo. Extremadamente lindo. Y Kurt acababa de gritarle como un maniático. Increíble forma de empezar. Perfecto. "Está bien. No hay problema. Lo voy a mover." Se inclinó hacia el asiento de atrás y movió el abrigo con suavidad. "Ya, puedes ponerlo ahí."

"¿Estás seguro de que puedo ponerlo en el asiento? Está empapado."

Seguramente ahora pensaba que Kurt era la persona más pulcra y obsesiva del mundo. Genial. "No, está bien. Es un auto rentado." Eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza. En voz alta sonaba como "_pues mientras no sean mis cosas, puedes quemarlas si quieres."_

"Gracias", le dijo mientras ponía su bolso en el asiento trasero. Kurt notó que tuvo cuidado de no ponerlo cerca del abrigo. "Y gracias por detenerte. En serio. Es muy amable de tu parte."

"Bah, nah. Ah." Ok, ¿qué demonios fue eso? Simplemente salió de su boca. Cualquiera pensaría que nunca había tenido un chico lindo en su auto.

Bueno, de eso ya hacía un tiempo. Y normalmente no estaban mojados.

"Soy Blaine, por cierto", se presentó el muchacho y extendió su mano.

"Kurt", le dio un pequeño apretón y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de decir "_enchante_". Era el cansancio. Habría jurado que salió de la universidad con un cerebro. "¿Y, por qué estás pidiendo aventón?"

"Oh, discutí con una amiga. Me abandonó hace casi una hora". Sacó un celular de su bolsillo. "Y se le acabó la batería".

"¿Te echó del auto y te abandonó en la carretera? Debió haber sido una discusión muy fuerte".

"Sí, bueno. Sigo pensando que tengo razón". Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Tiene tendencia a exagerar. ¡Pero gracias a Dios que apareciste! Me hubiera muerto de hipotermia si me quedaba ahí por más tiempo".

"En serio, no hay problema", Kurt sonrió, mientras canturreaba en su mente. _Hay un chico lindo en mi auto, hay un chico lindo en mi auto._

Definitivamente este viaje empezaba a mejorar.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine tenían _mucho_ en común. Después de media hora en su compañía había desaparecido el aburrimiento. Aunque ahora, en lugar de caer en una zanja por quedarse dormido, corría el riesgo de hacerlo por estudiar con detenimiento el mentón de Blaine. Dios, quería darle un mordisco. No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Blaine obviamente era heterosexual. Una amiga. Las amigas no te echan de sus autos en medio de una tormenta. Las novias celosas sí.

"¿Te molesta si enciendo la radio?" Le preguntó Kurt, simplemente para evitar la tentación de confundir la palanca de velocidades.

"Eh, no. Está bien". La sonrisa de Blaine titubeó y se veía un poco preocupado. "Yo lo haré".

El que Blaine pasara una estación tras otra no resultaba agradable. Programas de opinión, noticias, country, programas de opinión…

"… _viaja a pie, va armado y es extremadamente peligroso. Se le busca en relación con…"_

"Espera", dijo Kurt, "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Regresa!"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Blaine frunció el ceño, regresando a la última estación. "Sólo son noticias aburridas".

"… _la prensa lo ha llamado El Bandido Gallardo, la policía advierte que nadie debe recoger a ningún…"_

"No, la otra", Kurt agitó el dedo. "¡Sí! Esa". Sonrió cuando la voz de Belinda Carlisle inundó el auto. "¡Me _encanta_ esta canción!"

"¡A mí también!" Dijo Blaine, alegrándose rápidamente. "Esta es una estación increíble. Me encanta esta estación. Vamos a escuchar esta estación".

Kurt trató de ocultar la que, estaba seguro, era una sonrisa estúpida. ¡A Blaine también le gustaba esa canción! ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto?

Oh, claro. Era heterosexual.

"¿Y a qué vas a Grangeville?" preguntó Kurt, "¿A visitar a la familia?"

"A mi abuela. Sólo somos nosotros. Me gusta visitarla en el verano. Ya sabes, estar ahí para ella".

Kurt suspiró conmovido. Muy fuerte. "Em, eso es muy dulce de tu parte".

Blaine se encogió de hombros con modestia. "¿Y por qué manejas hasta Ohio? Es un viaje largo. ¿Por qué no viajaste en avión?"

"Pues", Kurt hizo una mueca. "No me gusta volar. Lo odio, de hecho. Sé que no se oye muy… bien, pero pensé que en lugar de someterme a un ataque de nervios, podía conducir hasta allá. Que podría ser interesante, divertido, ¿sabes?"

"¿Pero viajar en carretera de noche? Es un poco peligroso, ¿no crees? Especialmente si vas solo".

"Bueno, se supone que iba a viajar con Finn pero decidió adelantarse sin mí y tomar un vuelo".

"¿Finn? ¿Es tu novio?"

"¡No! Es decir, no. Finn es mi hermano. Estudiamos en la misma universidad. Aunque solía estar _muy, muy_ enamorado de él".

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¡Oh! ¡No como en _Flores en el ático_! Es mi hermanastro. Mi papá y su mamá se casaron cuando estábamos en preparatoria", le explicó Kurt. "Hermanastro".

"¡Claro! Wow. Por un minuto pensé…" Blaine se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Entonces… ¿_Tienes_ novio? ¿Con suerte, alguno con el que no tengas ningún parentesco?"

"No", respondió Kurt demasiado rápido. Sonrojándose, intentó de nuevo. "Quiero decir, no por el momento, no tengo".

"Es difícil de creer", susurró Blaine, mirando por la venta, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Oh, por Dios. ¿El chico lindo en su auto estaba coqueteando con él? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tenía ganas de detenerse a un lado del camino y salir a dar unas vueltas de carro! Decidiéndose por actuar relajado, Kurt se encogió de hombros como diciendo "_así son las cosas_".

"Y tú… ¿tienes novio?" Le preguntó a su vez. Observando fijamente la carretera y esperando que Blaine no pudiera ver sus orejas enrojecidas en la tenue luz.

"Igual. No por el momento".

No corrigió el género. ¡Sí! Vueltas de carro por toda la carretera.

"¿Kurt? ¿No hay problema si nos detenemos en la gasolinera? Necesito comprar algunas cosas".

"Claro, por supuesto", respondió, estacionándose. "De hecho, no me vendría mal algo de gasolina".

"Oh, permíteme. Has sido muy amable conmigo. Quédate aquí y llena el tanque. Yo voy a pagar la gasolina y a comprar algunas provisiones. ¿Te parece?"

"No, no tienes por qué. No podría…"

"¡Claro que puedes! En serio Kurt. ¡Estoy en deuda contigo!" Se estiró hacia atrás y agarró su bolso de lona. "Regreso enseguida".

Kurt estaba tan aturdido que apenas podía soportarlo. De verdad habíapasado _mucho_ tiempo. Incluso llenar el tanque lo estaba llenando a él de pensamientos sucios. Examinó su cabello en el espejo lateral del auto. Aceptable. ¿Pero por qué se había puesto su ropa cómoda? ¿Blaine se daría cuenta si lo encontraba vistiendo un atuendo completamente diferente cuando regresara al auto?

El tanque se llenó, Kurt se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y se pasó un dedo por los labios con aire ausente. Grangeville ya no quedaba tan lejos. Tenían al menos un par de horas. ¿Sería raro pedirle a Blaine que saliera con él? ¿Estaba interesado siquiera? Cuando se trataba de señales, Kurt no era el mejor interpretándolas.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la gasolinera se cerraba, Kurt levantó la vista y vio a Blaine corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad. Prácticamente se lanzó dentro del auto.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Kurt. "Pareces agitado".

"Oh, sólo temía empaparme en la lluvia de nuevo. Mi cabello ya está bastante rebelde".

Lo estaba. Kurt tenía ganas de enterrar sus dedos en él.

"Por cierto, te traje algunas revistas", le dijo Blaine mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha. La bolsa estaba abierta encima de sus piernas. "_Cosmo, Vogue. _Em, ¿_Hombre saludable_?"

"Oh, ¡qué dulce eres! ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo!" Exclamó Kurt conmovido. Comenzó a echarle un vistazo al contenido que se desbordaba de la bolsa. "Wow, ¡parece que arrasaste con la tienda!"

"Oh, bueno. Los precios. Prácticamente estaban regalando todo".

"¿Esos son tampones?"

"Oh, son… regalos. Para mi abuela".

"¿Le llevas tampones como regalo a tu abuela?" Le preguntó Kurt. "Espera, ¿tu abuela todavía menstrúa?"

"No, em… Le traen recuerdos."

Kurt ya no estaba tan seguro de querer invitarlo a salir. Pero claro, tal vez Blaine sólo era excéntrico. Podía vivir con eso. Se lo podía imaginar. Irían juntos a fiestas y Blaine diría algo extraño y encantador y entonces Kurt pondría los ojos en blanco y diría "_¡Oh, Blaine!_" en esa forma suya tan característica y se reirían, luego escaparían escaleras arriba para buscar un cuarto desocupado y entonces…

"¿Kurt?" Le preguntó Blaine. "¿Estás bien?"

"Perdón, me distraje". Kurt bajó la vista hacia los pies de Blaine. "Oye, se te cayeron un par de billetes".

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Gracias!" Blaine los levantó, se dio la vuelta y los metió en la bolsa. "Oh, oye Kurt, en serio me alegra que te hayas detenido." Y entonces Blaine sonrió. Le sonreía de una forma diferente de cualquiera que le hubiera sonreído antes. Kurt sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse y formar un charco a sus pies.

"Oh, pff. Nah bah". ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sus dedos se tensaron sobre el volante. "Quiero decir, no fue nada".

_Invítalo a salir, invítalo a salir, invítalo a salir._

Muy bien, lo invitaría a salir en _diez_ minutos. Diez.

* * *

"¿Podemos detenernos aquí, por favor?" Le preguntó Blaine, dos horas después. "Necesito usar el baño".

Los malos pensamientos inundaron la mente de Kurt. Y todo era culpa de George Michael.

"¡Por supuesto!" Kurt tomó la curva hacia la gasolinera demasiado rápido. En serio tenía que empezar a relajarse. Pero su oportunidad de invitarlo a salir se estaba escapando. Y cada vez que abría la boca, escapaban los comentarios más locos. Se supone que la universidad te hacía mejor en este tipo de cosas. ¿Y si Blaine le decía que no? ¿Qué tan incómodo sería el resto del viaje? Le quedaba por lo menos una hora más antes de llegar a Grangeville.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" Le ofreció Blaine. "Puedo traerte unos chicles".

"Oh, ¿puedes por favor traerme un agua embotellada?" Kurt empezó a buscar su cartera pero Blaine levantó una mano.

"No, déjame por favor". Tomó la bolsa. "No tardo".

Kurt lo observó caminar hacia la tienda, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Muy bien, ya lo había decidido. En el momento en el que Blaine regresara al auto lo iba a invitar. Incluso si todo terminaba en un brutal rechazo y tuviera que pasar el resto del viaje sollozando, mientras agitaba, furioso, un puño hacia el cielo.

Miró hacia un lado y vio una cartera en el asiento. ¡Oh! Blaine seguramente la había olvidado cuando salió del auto. ¡No iba a poder pagar! Tomando su propia billetera, Kurt salió y caminó hacia la tienda. Bien, esto podía funcionar. Kurt podía entrar en la tienda con aire confiado y comprarle a Blaine sus chicles. Luego podría sugerir, ¿qué tal si le compraba a Blaine algo de tomar? Y entonces compraría _dos_ aguas embotelladas. Brillante.

Kurt abrió la puerta y la campanilla sonó anunciando su llegada. Miró hacia el cajero sonriendo en forma de saludo. Y entonces se paralizó.

Había dos personas en el mostrador. Una estaba temblando de miedo y llenando rápidamente una bolsa con dinero. La otra tenía unas medias en la cabeza y sostenía una pistola.

Oh, Cielo Santo, había interrumpido un robo. ¡Un robo a mano armada! ¿Dónde estaba Blaine?

"Yo…" Kurt comenzó, con duda. "No quise…"

El ladrón vestía la ropa de Blaine. "¡Kurt!" El ladrón tenía la voz de Blaine.

Con un grito ahogado Kurt se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la tienda, tropezándose mientras trataba de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Escuchó a Blaine detrás de él, llamándolo y se obligó a correr más rápido. Abrió la puerta y se metió en el auto. Se estiró hacia el otro lado y trató de ponerle el seguro a la puerta del copiloto, pero Blaine fue más rápido.

"¡Escucha Kurt!" Le dijo Blaine, entrando en el auto, quitándose las medias de la cabeza y tirando la bolsa. Estaba abierta y desbordando dinero. "¡No es lo que parece!"

"¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!" Kurt lo pateó con fuerza pero Blaine atrapó su pie, jalándolo hacia él. "¡Suéltame!"

"¡Maldita sea, Kurt!" Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos cuando vio una pistola apuntándole a la cara. Blaine bajó el arma, apuntando al pecho de Kurt. "Sólo conduce, ¿sí? Sácanos de aquí".

"¡No! ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo!"

"¿No viste esto?" Blaine agitó el arma. "Es real". Volteó a ver con pánico la gasolinera. "¡Vamos Kurt!"

"¡Voy a comerme las llaves!" Kurt las levantó. "¡Lo voy a hacer!"

"¿Te vas a comer las…? Tal vez sería mejor que les quitaras todos esos llaveros. A menos que también quieras comerte el troll de plástico." Le dijo Blaine con brusquedad. "¡Muy bien! Ya fue suficiente." Se estiró hacia el asiento trasero, y tomó el abrigo Vivienne Westwood. "No me obligues a hacerlo", le dijo Blaine, apretando la pistola contra la prenda. "¡Conduce, Kurt!"

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!". Metió las llaves en el encendido. "¡Estoy conduciendo!"

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Les dejo una nueva traducción de GoddamnWrite, la verdad es que me divierto mucho traduciendo sus historias.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) ¡Que tengan un fabuloso día!

P.D. De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios en mis otros fics, me alegra que les guste mi trabajo (aunque la verdad no sé si podría considerarse como tal... ojalá me pagaran por traducir fanfiction jeje :p) Nos seguimos leyendo pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Bandido Gallardo**

**Capítulo 2.**

Un ladrón. De toda la gente a la que pudo haberle dado un aventón, tenía que tocarle un ladrón. Un ladrón con un arma que le estaba apuntando. Un ladrón que estaba estrujando muy fuerte su querido abrigo con sus pequeñas manos de ladrón.

"Así que, me imagino que ya habrás adivinado quién soy", le dijo Blaine con total naturalidad.

Kurt pestañeó. "¡No! _No_ te conozco. No voy a decirle nada a la policía. Te lo prometo. Yo… ¿Podrías tener más cuidado con eso?"

Blaine bajó la vista hacia el abrigo como si hubiera olvidado que lo tenía en las manos. "Estoy empezando a preocuparme por el cariño que le tienes a esto, sabes".

"¡_Trabajé_ por él! No simplemente, ya sabes, lo robé. ¡Y no fue barato!" Kurt ahogó un grito. "¡Espera! ¡Por favor no te lo robes!"

"_¡No voy a robarlo! _Escucha, lo siento. Así es como trabajo. Viajo a lo largo de la carretera pidiendo aventón. Robo algunos lugares y luego me marcho antes de que se den cuenta. No se suponía que entraras en la tienda, Kurt".

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Qué maleducado soy. ¿En qué estaba pensando, Blaine? Espera, ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre? ¿O algún nombre inventado por tu mente criminal?"

"Los medios me llaman El Bandido Gallardo, de hecho. Pero sí. Me llamo Blaine".

"¿El Bandido Gallardo? ¿En serio?"

"Sí, por supuesto preferiría algo un poco más macho, pero…" Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Soy increíblemente educado con la gente a la que le robo".

"Bueno, por lo menos. Es bueno saber que mientras les quitas el dinero que se ganaron con el sudor de su frente les dices por favor y gracias", le dijo Kurt con brusquedad. "No puedo _creer_ que iba a invitarte a salir".

"¿De verdad?" Blaine sonrió con alegría. "¿En serio?"

"Cállate. Vuelve a ponerte tus medias".

"Sabía que eras del tipo a los que les gustan los chicos malos. Se te nota".

"¿Y por lo menos eres gay? ¿O todo el coqueteo era sólo para distraerme?"

"Coqueteaba contigo porque eres lindo. Muy lindo. Y si me hubieras invitado, te hubiera dicho que sí".

"Sí, como sea. Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, ¿verdad Bandido?"

"Mmmm", murmuró Blaine. "Mira. Honestamente no tengo idea de qué hacer contigo. Sabes mi nombre. Eres la única persona que ha visto mi rostro. Sabes sobre mi… profesión".

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Vas a matarme?"

"Soy un ladrón, no un asesino pero… escucha, se está haciendo tarde. Y estoy cansado. Vamos a encontrar un lugar tranquilo y hablamos en la mañana ¿te parece? Aquí, da vuelta ahí adelante. Vamos a llegar a un área apartada en el bosque".

"¿Vas a enterrarme en el bosque?"

"¡Ya te dije que no voy a matarte!"

"¿Vas a enterrarme _vivo_?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Ves demasiada televisión, Kurt, sólo quiero dormir para poder pensar con la mente despejada. Te prometo que te voy a dejar ir. Siempre y cuando te comportes".

"¿Dormir en el auto?" El corazón de Kurt martillaba contra su pecho cuando dio la vuelta. "¿Toda la noche?"

"Ya casi es media noche y hemos viajado por horas. _Tú_ todavía más".

Kurt no respondió, su mente maquinaba ideas. Podría esperar a que Blaine se durmiera y entonces escapar. Si continuaba cooperando y se mantenía tranquilo podía hacer que Blaine bajara la guardia.

"Aquí está bien", le dijo Blaine. Satisfecho cuando llegaron al claro más _aterrador_. Kurt se detuvo, sus ojos examinaban el bosque para encontrar la salida más cercana hacia la carretera. "¿Necesitas hacer pipí?"

"¿Hacer pipí? ¿Perdón?"

Blaine empezó a buscar en su bolso. "¿Antes de dormir?" Sacó un par de esposas adornadas con peluche rosa. "Y antes de que te ponga estas".

"¿Antes de que me…? ¡No! ¡No! No me vas a poner eso. ¡Suéltame!" Blaine sujetó las muñecas de Kurt, juntándolas mientras pasaba las esposas alrededor del volante. Kurt en vano tiró de las esposas, que tintineaban contra el metal. "Quítamelas. Ahora. En serio, Blaine. ¡Tengo que hacer pipí! ¡Tengo que hacer pipí!"

Blaine se inclinó hacia él y lo observó fijamente. "Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Kurt. Tengo que asegurarme de que no huyas en mitad de la noche. Eso es todo". Se rio. "Si en serio necesitas ir al baño, avísame". Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento y entonces, Dios Santo, se cubrió con el Vivienne Westwood. "Buenas noches, Kurt".

"¡No puedo dormir así!" Gritó Kurt, aterrado. "Es incómodo".

"Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas". Susurró Blaine, acurrucándose con el abrigo. "Confío en ti".

"Y ahí se acabó lo gallardo". Murmuró Kurt entre dientes. Muy bien, su plan se había arruinado. Tenía que pensar en uno nuevo. En la mañana. Se estremeció al pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo a sus poros. Esto arruinaba totalmente su rutina de cuidado de la piel. Se acomodó en su asiento y trató de imaginar que estaba en casa de sus padres. Acurrucado en su cama. Calientito. Tranquilo. A salvo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo levantándose de golpe. "¿Escuchaste eso? Creo que fue un oso".

Blaine suspiró. "Conoces bien los ruidos de oso, ¿verdad? Relájate. No puede entrar en el auto".

"Pero tengo una barra de miel en la cajuela".

"¿Te preocupa que este oso tenga una palanca?"

"¡Deberíamos ir a un motel!" Dijo Kurt alegremente, encontrando otra salida. Mientras más pudiera entretener a Blaine, mejor. "Pasamos _muchísimos_ cuando veníamos para acá".

"Vamos a dormir en el auto, Kurt. Lo creas o no, trato de mantener un perfil bajo. Ahora duérmete. Te lo pido. No me obligues a golpearte con la pistola para dejarte inconsciente".

Kurt lo observó furioso, recostándose otra vez. Muy bien. A dormir. Podía dormir.

_Do do do do, dah-dah dah-dah, do do do do._

Oh, Dios. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos.

_Do do do do, dah-dah dah-dah, do do do do._

Sólo tenía que despejar su mente. Eso era todo.

_Do do do do, dah-dah dah-dah, do do do do._

No. No servía de nada.

"Blaine", siseó Kurt. "¿Estás dormido?" Blaine fingió un ronquido como respuesta. "¡Ay!" Kurt lanzó una patada y su pie golpeó una espinilla. "Blaine".

"¿Qué? _¿Qué?_" Blaine se movió en su asiento, observándolo exasperado. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Estás despierto?"

"¿Que si…? ¿Que si estoy despierto? ¡Por supuesto que estoy despierto!"

"Oh, perdóname. ¿Te estoy _molestando_?" Kurt tiró de las esposas, haciendo sonar la cadena. "¿No te dejo dormir?"

Blaine lo miró furioso, sus ojos destellaban. Cerró los ojos despacio y Kurt escuchó que contaba hasta diez en voz baja. "Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué pasa, Kurt?", le preguntó, en un tono extremadamente falso. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kurt?"

"No puedo dormir". Le respondió Kurt simplemente.

"¿Ya lo intentaste? ¿Mmmm? ¿Trataste cerrando los ojos?"

"Sí, por supuesto". Respondió Kurt entre dientes. "Pero ser secuestrado y atado con esposas a un volante en mitad de la nada no es la forma en que normalmente me voy a dormir. Además…"

"¿Además qué?"

"Tengo a Roxette en la cabeza".

"¿Perdón? ¿Tienes a Roxette en la cabeza?"

"¿Durmiendo en mi auto? _Do do do do, dah-dah dah-dah, do do do do. Sleeping in my car, I will caress you. _¿La conoces? La escucho cada que cierro los ojos. Me está volviendo loco. No puedo dormir".

Blaine abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar con un ruido seco. Se llevó el dedo índice a la sien, dando un pequeño masaje circular. "Me voy a dormir. Y si vuelves a hablar te voy a amarrar al techo del auto y te voy a dejar ahí hasta que amanezca. ¿Entendiste?"

"¡Tú me hiciste pensar en _esa_ canción!"

"¿Entendiste?"

Kurt no respondió por miedo a terminar en el techo. Asintió bruscamente y le lanzó a Blaine la que, esperaba, fuera la mirada más asesina que hubiera recibido.

Bien. ¿Cerrar los ojos? Podía hacer eso. ¿Olvidar que estaba esposado contra su voluntad a un volante? También podía hacer eso. ¿Olvidar que había sido secuestrado por un lunático maltratador de fabulosa ropa de diseñador? Hecho. Dormir. Dormir. Después de un rato, para su sorpresa, Kurt comenzó a sentir que _de hecho_ empezaba a adormecerse. Se sentía pesado, sus músculos cansados y agradecidos por el descanso. Dejó que su cerebro se desconectara y empezó a quedarse dormido.

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó Blaine de pronto. "¡Me rindo!"

Kurt brincó y lo observó con los ojos empañados. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"_¡Tú!"_ Se quejó Blaine. "¡No puedo dormir!"

"¡No _hice_ nada!"

"Vamos a un motel. Te voy a quitar las esposas y después vas a conducir al motel más cercano. Y si se te ocurre una canción pegajosa, _cualquier_ canción, que tenga que ver con moteles, no me digas nada o te _juro_ que voy a conseguir un cuchillo y un tenedor y me voy a comer tu ridículo abrigo enfrente de ti".

* * *

**Nota: **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Espero que estén disfrutando la historia y que este capítulo les haya gustado :)

Nos leemos pronto en la próxima actualización que será el capítulo final de 'El Bandido Gallardo'. ¡Que tengan un excelente día! :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Bandido Gallardo**

**Capítulo 3.**

"¿Aquí?" Le preguntó Kurt. "¿En serio?" Kurt observó el vestíbulo y arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "Acabo de ver a una cucaracha pagar y marcharse".

"¿Quieres callarte? El recepcionista está _justo enfrente_", le dijo Blaine entre dientes. Llevaba a Kurt agarrado con fuerza del codo. "No intentes nada, ¿está bien?", le susurró antes de acercarse al mostrador. "¡Hola!" Dijo alegremente. "¿Tiene alguna habitación con camas gemelas disponible?"

"¿Camas gemelas? ¿En serio?" El hombre apenas los miró, tenía los ojos pegados al televisor que estaba encima de su escritorio. "Tengo una con una cama doble si la quieren".

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Una con dos camas está bien, gracias."

El hombre suspiró y les lanzó una mirada que dejaba claro que no estaba impresionado. "Escucha, Ricitos. Este no es el Hilton. Lleva a tu amiguito arriba. Sácalo de tu sistema y luego mándale a tu novia un mensaje de buenas noches".

"¿Qué…? ¿Perdón?" Blaine tartamudeó. Sus dedos se aferraron más al brazo de Kurt. Por accidente o como advertencia, no estaba seguro.

"Tengo una con cama doble, ¿la quieren o qué?"

"Está bien, está bien". Refunfuñó Blaine, poniendo el dinero sobre el mostrador. "¡La tomamos!"

El hombre sonrió, dejándoles ver que había perdido varios dientes y puso las llaves sobre el escritorio. "Diviértanse, chicos". Kurt ahogó un grito de sorpresa y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

"No me gustó la forma en la que dijo _amiguito_. Sonó como a prostituta. ¿Me veo como prostituta?" Le preguntó Kurt a Blaine, mientras lo guiaba a la habitación.

"Creí que te había dicho que tenías prohibido hablar". Blaine abrió la puerta y jaló a Kurt hacia la entrada. "Estás hablando".

"Oh, esta habitación es _encantadora_. Las manchas de sangre en la alfombra hacen resaltar las telarañas del techo. ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Kurt cuando Blaine lo tomó de las muñecas y lo llevó a la cama.

"Te voy a esposar a la cabecera". Al ver la expresión de Kurt tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "No voy a aprovecharme de ti". Empujó a Kurt por los hombros y tomó su mano izquierda. "¡Deja de retorcerte!"

"Esto es ridículo. Sólo toma el auto y déjame aquí, Blaine". Kurt trató de que el pánico no se notara en su voz. "No tienes que hacer esto". Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando escuchó el 'click' del broche. "_Por favor_".

"¿Quieres calmarte? ¡No te voy a _comer_! Voy a bañarme y luego me voy a dormir. Puedes quedarte en la cama. Yo dormiré en el piso". Cruzó la habitación ignorando los jaloneos desesperados que le daba Kurt a su mano esposada. "Hasta te prendí la televisión. ¿Sí?". Tomó el control remoto. "Tenemos para escoger… Mmm, dos canales. ¡Una película de acción! Son divertidas, ¿verdad?"

"¡No puedes dejarle ahí! ¡Sale Mark Wahlberg!"

"¿Y qué? Wahlberg es lindo".

"Es su voz. Todo el tiempo habla como si le estuviera explicando algo con paciencia a un niño de seis años".

"Pero… ¿qué?"

"No voy a ver nada donde salga él, a menos que no tenga camisa y sea mudo. No puedes esposarme a una cama y obligarme a ver esto. ¡Mira! Acaba de disparar como un millón de balas con una pistola. Esto es una tortura".

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Está bien!" Blaine apretó el control remoto. "¡Ahí! Una película con Vincent Price. ¿Tienes algún problema con _su_ voz?"

"Mmm…"

"¡No me importa! Me voy a bañar". Blaine apagó la televisión y lanzó el control remoto al suelo. Se dirigió a zancadas hacia el baño sin mirar atrás, murmurando todo el tiempo sobre invertir en mordazas.

Kurt se quedó sentado por un momento, parpadeando lentamente. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto? Oh, claro. Había tratado de hacer una buena acción. Claro. Escuchó que se abría la llave de la regadera. Blaine no podía llevarlo por todo el país, esposándolo a cualquier cosa brillante que encontrara. Tenía que dejarlo ir pronto. ¿Verdad? ¿Kurt en serio quería averiguarlo de la manera difícil?

Examinó el brazalete que tenía alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y le dio otro tirón a la cadena. Bueno, pues a menos que se volviera Hulk o algo así, estaba atrapado en ese lugar. Se levantó y sacudió la cabecera. Parecía bastante firme. Se inclinó hacia atrás y jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

La cama se sacudió un poco.

¡Sí!

¡Podía mover la cama! Ok, tal vez no podía salir del motel, pero si podía llegar a la puerta, tal vez podía llamar la atención de alguien o usar el teléfono en la pared.

¡Un momento! ¡Teléfono en la pared!

¡Si tan sólo pudiera arrastrar esa monstruosidad hasta allí podría llamar a la policía! ¡Podría llamar a su Papá!

Kurt podía hacer esto, ¡podía hacerlo! Empezó a jalar, tratando de ignorar el dolor en sus manos. Esto era más importante. Blaine podía salir en cualquier minuto. Dio un pequeño grito entusiasmado cuando la cama se movió de nuevo, parecía que se hacía más ligera ahora que sabía que Kurt no estaba jugando. Siguió jalando.

Un poco más.

Sólo un poco más.

Estaba tan cerca.

¡Si sólo pudiera acercarse un poco más podría alcanzarlo!

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Preguntó Blaine detrás de él. "¿En serio estás tratando de escapar esposado a una cama?"

Kurt se maldijo por no haber escuchado cuando se cerró la llave de la regadera. Tiró desesperadamente de la cabecera y se lanzó por el teléfono estirando los dedos. Blaine se lanzó sobre él casi de inmediato, agarrando su mano libre. Kurt comenzó a patear salvajemente y a forcejear mientras Blaine trataba de calmarlo.

"Vas a dislocarte el… ¡ung!". Blaine cayó hacia atrás en la cama cuando la rodilla de Kurt le dio en el estómago. Kurt se estiró tratando de tomar el teléfono otra vez pero Blaine lo tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que cayera encima de él. Kurt trató de empujarlo para quitarse de encima, pero Blaine estaba tan resbaloso y mojado y… desnudo.

"Hiciste que se me cayera la toalla", le explicó Blaine casi sin aliento cuando Kurt se paralizó y lo observó sorprendido. "Cuando estabas luchando conmigo".

A Kurt se le secó la boca y observó fijamente los profundos ojos color miel del otro chico, su cadera presionaba la ingle de Blaine. Se movió un poco y Blaine dejó escapar un gemido débil.

"Tienes que… Tienes que quitarte de encima. Por favor". La mano de Blaine soltó su muñeca. "Ahora, Kurt. Antes de que se vuelva vergonzoso".

Parecía que el cerebro de Kurt no podía procesar algo más que _"Blaine está desnudo, Blaine está desnudo" _Podía sentir sus músculos torneados presionados contra su pecho, los muslos tensándose debajo de los suyos, la boca de Blaine tan cerca de la suya.

Y entonces alguien empezó a besar a Blaine y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que había sido él.

"No", dijo Blaine contra su boca, aunque su mano se aferraba a la cintura de Kurt. "¿Es un truco? ¿Para que te quite las esposas?"

"No tienes que quitarme las esposas", murmuró Kurt, besando el cuello de Blaine. Entonces Blaine dejó escapar un gemido más fuerte y llevó sus manos al pecho de Kurt, empezó a desabrochar los botones y a abrir su camisa.

Esto era una locura. Era ridículo. ¡No podía estar haciendo esto con su _secuestrador_! Ni que fuera Patty Hearst, por Dios. Pero Blaine estaba empujando su cadera contra él y Kurt se dio cuenta de que le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar.

"Tengo que quitarte esas cosas", murmuró Blaine. "Necesito saber que estás aquí porque en verdad lo quieres". Blaine se deslizó por debajo de Kurt para ir por la llave de las esposas. Kurt se dejó caer en el colchón con felicidad y se sonrojó avergonzado. Por Dios, en serio que no tenía vergüenza. Blaine prácticamente regresó dando brincos y se subió de un salto a la cama. Con los dedos temblando, le quitó las esposas y se sentó con las piernas dobladas debajo de él. "Eres libre, Kurt. Si quieres irte, vete. No te voy a detener. Te lo prometo".

Kurt se frotó la muñeca mientras observaba a Blaine. Trató de pensar en algo qué decir pero después de todo las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Lentamente se acercó a Blaine y besó su pecho desnudo, subió hacia su cuello y luego besó su oreja. Se separó y lo miró fijamente. Blaine sonrió lentamente y llevó una mano a la nuca de Kurt, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Acercó sus labios a los de Kurt y lo besó despacio y profundamente, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

"Te sobra ropa, Kurt", le dijo Blaine. "Vamos a arreglarlo".

Rápidamente Blaine ayudó a Kurt a quitarse la ropa y casi se caen de la cama por la prisa. No fue una tarea fácil pero lo lograron, Blaine terminó encima de un sonriente Kurt.

Por un rato los únicos sonidos en la habitación fueron los suaves roces de piel contra piel y los suspiros de cada chico. Entonces Blaine dio un grito casi adolorido y hundió su cara en el interior del cuello de Kurt, mordiéndolo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el orgasmo. Kurt siguió poco después, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las estrellas nublaron su visión. "Oh, por Dios", gimió. "Eso fue… Bueno. ¡Oh, por Dios!"

"Lo sé", dijo Blaine con la voz distorsionada, tenía la cabeza hundida todavía en el hombro de Kurt. Se quitó de encima de Kurt y le sonrió. "Opino lo mismo".

Jadeando, Kurt se acurrucó contra Blaine, acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando cómo se calmaban los latidos del corazón de Blaine. "Bueno, esto es mejor que volar".

Blaine se rio y deslizó su mano por la columna de Kurt. "Me imagino que sí".

"¿Qué va a pasar en la mañana, Blaine?" Kurt volteó a verlo a la cara, "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Supongo que… ¿podemos seguir? ¿Llegar a Lima?"

"¿Y vas a seguir robando gasolineras hasta que lleguemos?"

"¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya por el camino recto? Por así decirlo".

"Es sólo una idea". Admitió Kurt. "Podrías detenerte. ¿Antes de que te atrapen?"

"No, no podría, Kurt. No así nada más. Ni siquiera después de una noche contigo. ¡No te pongas así! Sabes a qué me refiero. He estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo. No puedo detenerme ahora".

"Pero…"

"Shh, Kurt. De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Qué tal si lo consulto con la almohada? ¿Y vemos qué nos depara la mañana?"

Kurt sintió que sólo le estaba dando por su lado, pero asintió, acurrucándose de nuevo.

"Pero todavía no". Dijo Blaine, haciendo a Kurt a un lado y con una sonrisa obscena. "Creo que ahora es _tu_ turno de ponerme esas esposas".

Kurt se despertó con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, tocando el espacio a su lado. Estaba frío. Blaine seguramente tenía tiempo de haberse ido.

Se envolvió con las sábanas, se sentó y encogió las piernas debajo de él. Sus llaves estaban a un lado de la cama, en el piso. El troll de plástico le lanzaba una sonrisa engreída. "Cállate", murmuró. Por lo menos Blaine le había dejado el auto rentado. Se dio cuenta de que debajo de las llaves había un pedazo de papel. Se agachó para recogerlo y se subió de nuevo a la cama para leer.

_Querido Kurt,_

_Perdón por haberme ido así nada más, pero necesito mantenerme en movimiento. Y no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya te causé. Lo que pasó anoche fue… Bueno, no hay palabras para describir lo que pasó anoche. Gracias._

_Saludos_

_El Bandido Gallardo_

_P.D. No sé si es amor. Pero lo parece._

_P.P.D De hecho, podría serlo. Esto no se ha terminado todavía. Además, robé tu dirección de tu cartera._

Kurt rio y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, apretando el pedazo de papel contra su pecho.

Tal vez este viaje no había sido un error después de todo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo esta historia y han dejado sus comentarios o la han agregado a sus favoritos! En serio me hace muy feliz recibir esas notificaciones y leer sus opiniones :) ¿Qué les pareció el final de 'El Bandido Gallardo'? Para todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de más acción, enredos, comedia y ¿por qué no? también algo de romance, pronto estaré subiendo la traducción de 'The Lima Job', la secuela de esta historia.

Por cierto, créanlo o no, mi paranoia me hizo censurar 'esa' escena, ustedes saben cuál. Si quieren leer la escena completa, pueden visitar mi página de livejournal, lhiz . livejournal . com (sin espacios) :)

Les dejo unos fragmentos de lo que pueden esperar de 'The Lima Job':

_"¡Estoy huyendo! Te estoy apuntando con un arma, hay una patrulla detrás de nosotros, ¿y te estás deteniendo en el auto-mac de un McDonald's? ¿Qué pasa contigo?"_

_"¡Mira! ¡Los policías se siguieron de largo, ves! No nos están siguiendo. ¿Qué clase de idiota se detendría por comida después de asaltar un banco?"_

_"¿Tú?"_

_._

_Era hora de enfrentarlo. El problema no era que Colin estuviera lleno de lunares y fuera aburrido, aunque sí lo era. Ni que su manzana de Adán posiblemente necesitara su propia habitación con baño, no, el problema era y siempre sería- Blaine._

_Blaine, con los dulces ojos color miel y su cuerpo firme. Blaine y toda la emoción que había traído a su vida. Blaine usando esposas._

_Blaine, quien dijo que lo encontraría. Y no lo había hecho._

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Que tengan un excelente día!


End file.
